Who Are You
by fangirl2806
Summary: Cammie was kidnapped by the COC when she was 8, and was brainwashed. When she ends up back where she grew up, can her family and friends help her rediscover who she is before the COC catch up to her? Ally Carter owns all.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cammie's point of view

"Tag. Your it!" I yelled to one of my best friends, Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter. We had just started 2nd grade and were playing outside during recess. I laughed as I watched all my best friends playing, oblivious to the fact that I had just disappeared. Disappearing into the shadows has always been easy for me, seeing as how I hated the spotlight. I had the best of friends, even though we were so different. I grew up with Bex and Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton, and Macey McHenry became our best friend when she moved to Roseville, Virginia last year. For the boys, there was Grant, Jonas, and Zach, my best friend since we were born. Since our parents grew up together, Zach and I had always been close. Every time I got in a fight with one of my friends, I would go to Zach first.

Anyways, I was innocent at this point. I wonder sometimes if the older me would know that that was the last time I would be a kid, since that was the day I lost everything.

All I remember was one second I was running around like a little kid, and the next minute men in black were falling from the sky all coming after me. My friends were screaming for help as the men grabbed me, stuffed me in a car, and drove away.

Mrs. Morgan's point of view

I was at home filling out the paperwork from my last mission when my phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Mrs. Morgan? This is Principal Bradley. Your daughter was kidnapped."

All I felt was numb as the phone fell from my hand. I looked at my husband Matthew and said "It happened." I know every parent has their worst nightmare that involves their child being hurt, but in my family, we knew it was just a matter of time before our pasts catch up to us, because we're spies. In fact all of our friends, Cammie's friend's parents, are spies too. We had agreed though that we wouldn't tell our children, to protect them.

The next few days turned to weeks which turned to months as we all followed up every lead we had. Macey, and Liz, and Zach, and all of Cam's friends were worried because they didn't even know the half of it. Finally, 6 months after Cammie disappeared, a body was pulled out of Lake Michigan.

It was Cammie. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time Skip-Junior

Cammie's point of view

I pulled into the Roseville High School parking in Roseville, Virginia. I finally decided that I needed to stop running from them. The only thing I remember about my past was what they did to me. You might be wondering who they is, they is the Circle of Cavan, also known as the terrorist organization that ruined my life. They kidnapped me when I was really young and tortured me for information I didn't have. I finally escaped but I had nowhere to run because they had killed my parents. I've spent the past 8 years running and training to be a spy, so they can never hurt me again. Sighing I pulled my mind away from my past and got out of the car as everybody turned to look at me. I was glad I wore what I did today, black running shorts and a blue tank top with black trainers. I kept my hair in a ponytail and walked in like I owned the place. Step 1:Always act confident.

"And here is your lock combination and schedule," the lady working in the office told me.

"Thank you," I replied and walked to class. When I got there, class had already begun so I knocked on the door and opened it. "Hi," I said to the teacher, Mr. Solomon as I walked in.

"Ah, our new student. Tell us about yourself please," he said as he sat down.

"Certainly. So my name is Cameron, but you can call me Cammie. I am an only child, both my parents are deceased, but I do move around a lot. I just moved here from Florida, but before that I lived in Germany, Italy, California, Paris, China for two weeks, and a whole bunch of other places. I love to play soccer, volleyball, go running, basically any sport. And I think that's it," I said as everybody looked at me shocked.

"What's your last name?" A girl that looked like in Egyptian goddess asked.

Morgan. Cammie Morgan." When I said this, three girls, three boys and Mr. Solomon all paled and a couple of others fell of their seats.

"It can't be," someone whispered under their breath so quietly that only a spy could hear it.

"It is," I replied glaring at the boy realizing his eyes were bright green, just like one of my kidnappers.


End file.
